Winchester Love
by RogueStorm84
Summary: AU Sam and Dean meet at a diner.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: WINCEST!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural!**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Sam, Table fourteen needs to be taken care of."

"Right away." Sam told his boss. He walked to table fourteen and began to clean it off. He hated his job working in the diner.

"Hey cutie." Sam heard someone say behind him.

He turned around and found Julie, the brunette standing there.

"Hey Julie. What's up?"

"Not much, just want to go home. Having a bad day?"

Sam shook his head and continued cleaning off the table. He wanted Julie to leave so he could think in peace.

"Sure you're not. You forget I know you Sam. Anyway I gotta get back to work." She said then smacked his butt. He hated it when she did that. It made him feel uncomfortable.

Half an hour Sam took his break in the kitchen. He sat in the corner and his thinking. If only I hadn't gotten kicked out of Stanford, he thought to himself. Why did I get kicked out?

"_I am afraid that you will have to leave the school." The Dean said._

"_Why? I don't understand." Sam asked._

"_It has come to our attention that you were keeping secrets from us. We do not allow secrets in our school." The Dean continued._

"_Secrets?"_

"_Yes. We are a high standing college and we don't tolerate nonsense."_

"_What the heck are you talking about?"_

"_Let me ask you a question, are you gay?"_

_Sam blanched, "Excuse me?"_

"_Simple question young man, are you gay?"_

"_No."_

"_See, you are lying. We have an anonymous tip that, in fact, you are gay. Here in Stanford, we don't allow liars, cheaters, thieves and gays. This is why we are removing you from the college."_

That's why I got kicked out. Is there something wrong with being gay? I bet it was Gary who told the dean.

* * *

><p>Dean drove along the highway trying to drown out his father's words.<p>

"_Don't you ever come back. You are no longer welcome in this house."_

It was all because he told John that he was he liked guys instead of girls. He thought his father would understand. "Guess I was wrong."

So now he had nowhere to go. So he just kept driving. He wasn't sure where he was gonna go. He had no job, 20 dollars to his name and a few clothes that he was able to grab from out of the house. He continued to drive when he passed a sign that read "California 12".

"Maybe I can find something here." He said as he pulled into a motel. After taking the key from the clerk, he went into his room and laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dean woke to the sound of his phone ringing. He grabbed hoping it was his father.

"Dad?"

"Dean its Jo."

Dean groaned, it was his ex-girlfriend. He really didn't want to talk to her, but she sounded urgent.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"She asked.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I need to talk to you."

"No offense Jo, but I really don't know what to say to you. Besides, I am not even in Kansas anymore."

"Well that's okay because I am not in Kansas either. As a matter of fact I am in California and I am not calling to talk about the breakup. I talked to John and he told me what happened."

He groaned. "Alright. I just pulled in California. I can meet you somewhere."

Jo told him about a diner and gave him the directions to get there. He grabbed his jacket and keys and jumped into the impala. He managed to get to the diner just as Jo was.

"Hi Dean," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Dean tried not to appear squeamish.

"Hi Jo," he said while trying to appear gentleman like and hold the door for her. They grabbed a table by the window.

"So what do you want to talk about? I mean you know everything, right?"

"How about we order something first then we can talk. That way we won't be interrupted." Jo said looking at her menu.

Dean groaned for the third time. It wasn't even 5:30 and he was already getting a headache. He glanced around the diner taking in the decorations. As he was gazing about, his eyes fell on a young man. He seemed to be cleaning the counter area, and didn't notice Dean, but Dean noticed everything about him. He noticed his wavy hair, the set of his lips, the-

"Dean? Hello, earth to Dean?" Jo called shaking Dean out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"I asked if you were ready to order."

"Yeah, I will have a cheeseburger and a beer."

Jo laughed, "Typical Dean."

* * *

><p>Sam looked up from the counter just in time to see a man look at him. He noticed that he had a woman with him and she heard him call him Dean. Sam couldn't help staring. <em>He's cute<em>, he thought to himself noticing Dean's ruggedness, but the one thing that made Sam stare was the kissable lips on his face. Suddenly Dean turned away from him and he was broken out of his trance. _"That girl must be his girlfriend anyway._

"Sam!" He heard someone call him.

"Yeah?" He turned and saw his boss.

"What are you doing? We need extra help in the kitchen and there are several tables that need to be cleaned."

Sam grumbled and headed into the kitchen, but not before he stole one more glance at Dean. Dean suddenly turned and their eyes locked for a minute. For a second Sam couldn't breathe. He didn't know what to do so he just waved and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Jo saw the young man wave to Dean, "Who's that?"<p>

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, just some kid being friendly?"

"Dean look, I just want to tell you that I am still here for you. So what are you gonna do now?"

"Jo, listen, I don't need your sympathy or pity. So why don't you just take all your friendliness and shove it where the sun don't shine. You know you don't really care about me. You just wanted to see if John really kicked me out and if the rumors were true."

"Well, I never! How dare you say those things to me," Jo huffed. She grabbed her purse and walked out.

* * *

><p>Dean laughed as he watched her go. Dean decided to order another beer. He turned and started to look for the kid he saw earlier and saw him sitting by the door. He took a chance and called him.<p>

"Hey!" He said pointing to the kid. The kid looked confused and pointed to him. "Yeah, you, come here."

"Can I help you with something sir?"

"Yeah, are you on your break or something?" He asked the kid.

"Yes."

"You wanna sit with me? Have a beer? You do drink do you?"

"Yes I drink, but I am not sure that's a good idea."

"Aw come on! I just came here and I need someone to talk to. Please sit and have a beer with me."

Sam was hesitant at first but then he agreed and sat down.

"That's more like it. So what's your name? Mine's Dean."

"It's Sam. What happened to your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? Oh, she's not my girlfriend. Jo's my ex-girlfriend."

Sam nodded. "So what brings you to California? A job?"

Dean shook his head, "Naw, my dad kicked me out of my house and I just happened to end up here."

"Sorry to hear that," Sam said.

"It's okay, so tell me Sam, you from here?"

Sam shook his head, "No I am from Texas, but I came up here to go to school."

Just then Sam's boss called him to get back to work.

"Hey I gotta get back to work, but it was nice talking to you and thanks for the beer."

Dean nodded as he watched Sam head back to work.

* * *

><p>Later that evening as Sam got ready to leave he noticed that Dean was still here. He walked over to him.<p>

"Hey Dean, you have a place to stay?"

"I am staying at a motel not far from here."

"You wanna come to my apartment? I could really use the company and you need a place to sleep. How long are you staying in Cali?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know."

"Exactly, you don't wanna keep paying a motel. Come on."

"Okay, I guess. Are you driving?"

Sam shook his head, "I usually take the bus."

Dean grabbed his jacket, "Well let's go, I have my car."

The two walked to Dean's Impala. Sam stood admiring the car.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded, got in the car then gave Dean his address.

"So let me ask you something, Sam. How come you are working here at this diner and not in school?" Dean asked.

"I got kicked out of school for a stupid reason too."

"Really? What was the reason?"

Sam looked uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, I won't laugh." Dean promised.

"They kicked me out because I was gay. Apparently Stanford doesn't allow that kind of stuff in their schools."

Dean chuckled, "That's pretty stupid."

"So why'd your dad kick you out of the house? You break something valuable?" Sam teased.

"No, I think just his pride. I told him that I liked guys and that me and Jo broke up and he told me to leave and never come back."

"Damn that's harsh. Oh, stop here." Sam said pointing to an apartment building.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As they walked to his apartment, Sam wondered to himself, _is he gay? Or maybe he's bisexual._ He opened the door and let them in the apartment.

"Sorry about the mess, I forgot to straighten up this morning. But help yourself to anything you want. I got beer in the fridge. There's cable, and the most important, hot water."He told Dean then showed him to the other room.

"This can be your room for as long as you want."

"Thanks." Dean said.

Sam nodded and left Dean to his business. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch and let out a breath. "Relax Sam, everything will be okay."

"Hey," Dean said pulling Sam out of his thoughts, "You talkin to your self?"

"Yeah didn't realize I was talking out loud." He pointed to his beer, "There's more in the fridge, help yourself."

Dean nodded, grabbed a beer and sat down across from Sam. "So what do you do for fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah, you know parties, movies things like that. You do have fun, right?"

"I guess not, I am so busy that I guess I forgot how to have fun."

Dean groaned, "Let me ask you this; do you have a boyfriend?"

Sam shook his head and Dean groaned, while smiling inwardly. "We're gonna bring back the fun in your life. You have a paper?"

Sam nodded and went to grab the paper from the kitchen, "Why?" he asked handing Dean the paper.

Dean grabbed the paper and rummaged through it. "What was the last movie you saw?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. I have been busy first with school then with work. I haven't had time to see a movie."

"Well then that's what we're gonna do. We're gonna see a movie."

"Sam! Open this door right now! I know you're home I saw you come in, "a female screamed from outside.

Dean looked at Sam and arched his eyebrow, "Who's that?"

"My next door neighbor Meg. She has a crush on me even though I told her I am not interested," he sighed and opened the door.

"What the fuck are you screaming for Meg? Are you trying to wake up the whole neighborhood?"

"There you are Sam. I knew you were home." Meg said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, what the hell do you want?"

"I baked you an apple pie," she said handing him a plate, "and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"

Sam sighed, "Meg, you are sweet, but I am not interested," he said then shut the door in her face.

Dean laughed, "Why don't you just tell her you're gay?"

"Are you kidding? If I told her that, she would tell the whole neighborhood and around here, they don't accept that."

Dean looked shocked.

"Hey that's the way it is around here. So mainly I just try to keep to myself. So we gonna see that movie or what?"

Dean nodded and grabbed his coat and keys. He noticed Sam staring at him, "What?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing." He said then locked the door and followed Dean to the car. The ride to the movie theater was silent. Sam kept fighting the urge to kiss Dean on the lips. Dean was silently fighting the urge to run his fingers through Sam's shaggy brown hair.

* * *

><p>After the movie Sam directed Dean to a diner. He led Dean over to his favorite spot.<p>

"I take it you come here often," Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, I get tired of the food at the diner I work at. So sometimes I come here to eat. They got some good food too."

"Hey Sam, the usual?"The waitress asked.

"Yeah Chris, thanks."

"Sure, and what about you handsome, what are you going to have?" Chris asked Dean.

"I will take a steak and cheese with fries and a beer."

Chris nodded and left. Dean was about to say something when his phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"That's how you respond, boy? Didn't your daddy raise you better than that?" the voice responded.

Dean groaned it was Bobby, his dad's best friend. "Hi Bobby."

"That's more like it. Now where are you? Your dad said that you left the house and he doesn't know where you are."Bobby said.

"Bobby, I am kinda busy; can we talk later?" Dean asked staring at Sam.

"You're busy? Well maybe I am busy too. You dumb idjit, just tell me why you left and where you are."

"Fine. I didn't leave, Bobby, Dad kicked me out. As for where I am that is none of your damn business." Dean almost screamed then hung the phone.

"Problems?" Sam chuckled watching Dean stare at the phone as it started ringing again.

"Yeah, my dad's friend thinks I left on my own accord," Dean said biting into his sandwich that just came.

"So tell me something Sam, why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Uh, haven't found the right guy, I guess," Sam replied keeping his voice low.

Dean nodded and polished off his sandwich and beer.

* * *

><p>On the way home Sam decided to approach Dean on his sexual orientation.<p>

"What about you? How come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Because like I said before I am not interested in girls."

"What do you mean? I am sorry I am just confused."

Dean sighed, "It means I am gay."

"Really?" Sam said a little too happily, "Uh, it's just that I thought you were bisexual."

Dean laughed, "No, I am gay. I can't stand girls. I mean they are nice to have as friends but that's it."

Sam sat back in his seat. He was very happy. Now his only problem was how to convince Dean to let him kiss him.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam woke early even though it was his day off. He went to the kitchen to cook some breakfast for him and Dean. He told himself that today he will tell Dean how he feels about him.

"Hey Sam," Dean greeted.

"Morning Dean. I hope you are hungry because I made breakfast."

"Well thanks Francis," Dean teased saying that Sam was a woman because he cooked.

"I have the day off, so if you want to do something together we can. Perhaps we do some touring. I mean if you want." Sam hesitated and turned back to the coffee maker and began filling it with coffee.

"Sam I need to tell you something." Dean said slightly serious.

Sam inhaled sharply, "Okay, what is it?" he asked sitting down.

"Relax it's not that bad Sammy. I think I am in love you."

"Dean-" Sam started.

"Now I know we just met yesterday, but I feel like I have known you a long time and I can't see myself without you. Wow that was awkward."

Sam smiled, "Dean I was gonna say the same thing. I think I finally found the right man for me."

Sam then pulled Dean into a kiss. Dean wanted more. He traced Sam's lips with his tongue asking permission to enter. Sam parted his lips and felt Dean's tongue enter his mouth. They sat kissing for what seemed like hours when there was suddenly a sharp knock on Sam's door. Dean jerked suddenly away causing Sam to whimper.

"Sam someone's at the door." Dean said breathlessly.

Sam nodded and headed toward the door. He opened the door expecting it to be the landlord, but he came face to face to two men. One whom looked a lot like Dean and the other was a bit older.

"Can I help you two?" He asked politely.

"Yeah are you Sam?" The older man asked.

Sam nodded, "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, where's my son?" The other man asked.

"Your son?"

"Yeah a waitress at a diner not far from here said that he was with you. I need my son back. And I need him back NOW!"

"John there is no need to scream at the boy." The older guy said to the other man.

"Look I have no idea who you are or who you are looking for. So I suggest you leave." Sam said a little forcibly.

John wasn't having that and burst into the apartment. Sam ran after him followed by Bobby. By the time Sam reached the kitchen he saw John grab Dean by his arm.

"How the fuck did you find me? What did you do Bobby?"Dean screamed.

"You forget who I am. I was able to find you from that phone call." Bobby responded.

"Dean get your stuff, you are coming home." John said.

Dean shook off his father's arm. "What home? Thanks to you I don't have a home anymore."

"That's ridiculous Dean." Bobby said.

"Ridiculous? You told me to leave and never come back Dad."

"I obviously was upset, but you need to come home. I mean we still have a job to do." John commented.

"First off a father never kicks his son out even if he is angry with him. Second of all, I am done with all the jobs."

Sam stood in the doorway clearly confused with the conversation. He wanted to say something but didn't know what to say.

"You can't quit Dean, it's the family business. It's in your blood, you know sooner or later you will get that urge to find something to hunt." Bobby replied.

"Well I just did. I am tired of always escaping with my life barely intact. All the ghosts and demons can go fuck themselves and I suggest you do the same. Come on Sam let's get out of here." Dean said grabbing Sam's hand and leading him to the door.

"Is this your boyfriend? Does he even know what you do for a living?" John asked.

Sam finally found his voice, "Dean what is going on? I am confused."

"That asshole is my father, you know the one I told you about. The other guy is Bobby, the one who called last night. They are trying to make me believe that everything was all a big misunderstanding."

"Oh." Sam said afraid to say more.

"Listen Dean, we have a hunt and we need your help. After that we will leave you alone." Bobby said and John gave him an evil look.

Dean groaned. He didn't want to take part in another hunt. He especially didn't want to be with his dad, but Bobby tended to be true to his word.

"Dean, you know we wouldn't have bothered if we didn't need you. You know that." Bobby commented.

Dean sighed, "Fine I will do this one hunt with you and then when it's over, you bring me back here and leave me alone."

Bobby and John nodded.

"Okay I will be right there." Dean said and Bobby and John left.

"Dean, what the hell was that all about? What are you talking about a hunt? Are you leaving me?" Sam asked nervously.

Dean laughed and kissed Sam. "Don't worry Sammy, I will be back and I will explain everything to you. I promise."

Sam nodded and pulled Dean back for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Three weeks went by and Sam hadn't heard from Dean except for once telling him that everything was okay. He tried calling again and got no answer.<p>

"Where the hell is he?" He asked aloud.

He had just grabbed a beer from the fridge and started watching the television when he heard a knock on the door. He went and opened it and found Dean there with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Hey Sammy."

"Where the hell have you been Dean? I have been worried about you."

"You were that worried about me? I don't know if I should be flattered or horrified." Dean laughed.

"I am serious Dean."Sam started to say when Dean pulled him into a kiss.

"Don't worry Sammy, I was fine. And Dad and I came to an understanding."

"But where'd you go Dean? What happened?"

"I was on a hunt."

"A hunt? Hunting what moose?"

Dean gave a dry laugh, "No, believe me I wish that is what we were hunting. I was hunting a shape shifter."

"A shape shifter? What the hell are you talking about?"

Dean sighed. "I promised I would explain everything so here it is. My dad, Bobby and I are what we call hunters. We hunt anything evil and destroy it. Everything you thought was a figment of your imagination, are real and we hunt. The only exception is Bigfoot. He's not real."

"You mean like ghosts?

"Yup, ghosts, demons, vampires, shape shifters all of them are very real and we hunt them."

"Oh."

**TBC...**

**Hope you are enjoying the story~RogueStorm**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dean stared at Sam, "'Oh', that's all you have to say?"

"Well what do you want me to say Dean?"

"I was looking for something more on the lines of 'What the fuck?' or laughter or shock something more than 'Oh'"

Sam laughed, "Well I am kinda shocked to find out that things like demons and ghosts actually exist."

"So how do you feel about me hunting them? That it is my job?"

"That part actually worries me, Dean."

"Why? I am a big boy and can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but what about me? I mean I love you Dean and don't want anything bad to happen to you. Do you really expect me to sit around and wait for you?"

"So what exactly are you saying? That you don't want to be with me because of my job?" Dean asked a little frightened.

Sam shook his head, "No Dean, I want to be with you no matter what, but what I am saying is that I want in. I want to be right by your side when you hunt."

Dean shook his head, "Sam I can't do that. What I do is dangerous and I would kill myself if you ever got hurt."

"So teach me."

Dean shook his head, "Sammy I can't."

"Dean-"

"Let's talk about it later okay. Right now I have something else in mind." Dean said putting on his cheeky grin.

Sam smiled and took Dean's hand and led him to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>After a couple hours of mind blowing and kinky sex Dean sat in the living room drinking a beer. The television was on but he wasn't really watching it. He didn't want to teach Sam to be a hunter, but he really couldn't really ask him to wait for him in between hunts.<p>

"Damn it, what the hell do I do?" Dean asked aloud.

"Now look who's talking to himself." Sam said smiling, grabbing a beer and sitting next to Dean.

"Hey Sammy."

"You alright Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded, "Yeah just thinking."

"About what? Us? What we just did?"

Dean shook his head, "No that was great. I was just thinking about my life and fucked up it was or is."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam, I love you but you don't deserve a person like me. I am a washed up has been who hunts monsters and doesn't have money. I mean look at me Sammy, I never finished high school, and I mean I got my GED but that doesn't mean anything. Has a dad that hates him for what he is."

Sam leaned over and kissed Dean hard on the mouth. "Dean, none of that matters to me. So what, you have your GED. So what, you hunt monsters. And as for your dad, I think he is an asshole, your dad doesn't define who are. Dean I love you for who are. I don't care that you don't have money."

"But Sam I mean look I don't even have a home, I basically live out of my car and in cheap motels."

Sam shook his head and shrugged, "Dean you have a home, here with me."

"Sammy you don't get it. If I take you with me on hunts that's how we'll be living. In cheap motels, out of the car, diner food and credit card scams. I mean I am pretty good at poker so we may be able to have some money. Sammy my life is pretty fucked up."

"Dean, will you shut up about how fucked up your life is. All that matters to me is that I am with you. So I don't care how we live as long as you and I are together are all that matters."

Dean sat quiet for a minute drinking his beer, and then he shot up scaring Sam.

"Alright Sammy, I will teach you all about hunting, but I warn you it's not going to be easy."

**TBC...**

**Sorry its short but I will post another chapter soon. Thanks to all the Reviewers and those who added this to their favorites~RogueStorm**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two weeks into the training and Sam is steadily getting the hang of it. Dean teaches him about the different kinds of monsters and what is used to kill them. He teaches Sam basic combat skills, forgery and lying as a skill. But Sam's favorite, and easiest was research. Dean teased him constantly about being a geek but he didn't care. He was sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich before he headed out to work.

"Hey Sammy, what's up?" Dean asks entering the kitchen and grabbing the sandwich out of Sam's hands.

"Nice Dean, you can finish it though; I gotta head out to the diner."

"Now?" Dean asks with a cheeky grin.

Sam smirks, "Unfortunately yes. I will be back later and we do that later."

Dean shrugs, "Alright I will see you later," he says and pulls Sam in for a kiss. Sam, not satisfied, shoves his tongue in Dean's mouth for a deeper kiss.

"I love you," Sam says as he leaves.

* * *

><p>After Sam leaves, Dean grabs a beer and sits on the couch. He first checks the papers, searching for a hunt. Soon after not finding anything, he decides to watch the TV. Around 4:30 Dean decides to take a nap while he waits for Sam to come home.<p>

"There's nothing else to do." He says aloud to himself. He stretches out on the couch and attempts to fall asleep. Just as he is about to dose off he feels someone in front of him.

Thinking its Sam he calls out groggily, "Home already?" When he doesn't get an answer he opens his eyes and finds himself face to face with a pair of fangs.

"What the fuck?" He says. He attempts to fight the vampire off but this particular vampire is very strong and knocks him out.

* * *

><p>"So Sam, where's that cute boy you were hanging out with yesterday?" Julie asks.<p>

Sam shrugs. He pulls out his cell and calls Dean to tell him that he will be late. When Dean doesn't answer Sam starts to worry. _Relax Sam, he's probably sleeping,_ he thinks to himself.

"Sam?"Julie prods.

"What?"

"I asked you a question."

"I don't know, okay? All I know is that he's not here."

Julie looked around and whispered to Sam, "You like him don't you. I know your secret Sam. That you're gay. Is that guy your lover? Come honey you can tell me."

"Julie, leave me alone, it's none of your business."

"Sam, relax, I won't tell anyone I promise I just want to know. I mean you guys seemed pretty tight the other day."

Sam ignores her and heads out the diner and walks home.

* * *

><p>The first thing Dean notices when he wakes up is that he is no longer in Sam's apartment. The second thing he notices is that he is tied up.<p>

"Well Toto, we're definitely not in Kansas anymore."

"Nice of you to join us, hunter." A deep voice spoke out.

"What's nice is you coming close so I can chop off your fucking head."

The voice laughed, "How you are tied up and have no weapons. Forgive me," He steps out of the shadows, "My name is Kale and this is my mate Kala."

"Oooh Kale can I have him? Please let me drink him."

"You kinky son of a bitch, I don't swing that way." Dean said. "What I wanna know is how did you find me?"

"Since you wiped out half of my nest, I have been following your scent."

* * *

><p>Sam enters the apartment calling out Dean's name. When he doesn't answer Sam gets worried.<p>

"Dean! Hey Dean where are you?" He calls running through the apartment.

He thinks that maybe Dean went out for some food or something and calls his phone. When Dean doesn't answer for the third time, Sam begins to realize that something happened to him.

"Sam! Its Meg open the door, its important." Meg calls through the front door.

Sam opens the door, "Meg this really isn't-"

"Sam someone took him." Meg interrupts.

"Who, Dean?"

"Yeah, I saw this big strong man dragging him out of this apartment."

"Meg, what did he look like?"

"Big, muscular, good enough to eat, mind you."Meg says making some noises.

"Meg!"Sam screams.

"I don't know but I have never seen someone that strong. I mean to carry a full grown man?"

"Meg, is there anything else?"

Meg shook her head, "I don't think so. Oh wait! There was a woman with him and when she smiled, well, let's just say that there was something really wrong with her teeth."

"What do you mean?"

"It kinda looked like she had animal teeth, but I can't be sure."

"Thanks Meg." Sam said and shut the door in her face.

* * *

><p>"Now that we've got the pleasantries out the way, tell me something. Where are the rest of you hunters? I know you had help to wipe out my nest, no one hunter can go up against a bunch of vampires by themselves. So where are the rest?"Kale asked.<p>

Dean remained silent. He missed Sam; he wondered what Sam must be thinking.

"All of a sudden you are silent? I am shocked. Why will you not answer?"

"Go screw yourself, that's why." That comment earned a slap from Kale.

"Aww come on Kale; can I please drain him? Let me do it please."

"Now Kala, patience my sweet. There will be plenty of time for that."

* * *

><p>Sam immediately started pacing. He tried to recall what Dean had taught him about the different characteristics of a monster.<p>

"Okay, immensely strong, animal teeth, come on Sam! What the hell is it?"

He started pacing again and suddenly remembered the notes that he took when Dean was talking to him. Running to the bedroom he searched for his journal. Grabbing the journal from the night stand, he sat down on the bed and started flipping through the pages.

"Shit." He said out loud when his eyes fell on a particular page. _Vampires,_ the page read. _Vampires are incredibly strong, fast, and mean creatures. _Sam scanned his notes to see where they lived and how to destroy one. _Dead Man's Blood is like poison, it weakens a vampire. The way to destroy one is to behead it. A vampire lives with others of its kind in a nest._ How the hell was he gonna find a vampire's nest? He wondered to himself.

* * *

><p>Several hours and slaps later, Kale and Kala left Dean alone. Dean finally had some time to think of a way out of this predicament.<p>

"Man I hope Sammy's okay." He said to himself. He wished he had a way to call him and make sure.

He spent an hour trying to come up with a solution and trying to figure out what they were gonna probably do to him.

* * *

><p>Sam was going out of his mind; he didn't know what to do. He went to the kitchen to grab a beer when he noticed Dean's phone on the table by the couch. He went over to pick it up and flipped through it. He wanted to call Dean's father, but was afraid.<p>

"Fuck this," Sam said searching for Dean's father's number. He was running out of options and he didn't know what was happening to Dean.

"Dean?" A gruff voice answered.

"Uh, no, it's Sam. Uh, Dean's friend."

"Well, what do you want and why are you calling me from Dean's phone?"

"Mr. Winchester, I think Dean was captured by a vampire."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I was at work all day and left Dean here at the apartment. When I came back Dean was nowhere to be found. My neighbor told me that she saw Dean being carried out of the apartment. She basically gave me the description for a vampire. The only problem is that I have no idea where their nest could be. I am really worried about him Mr. Winchester and could use your help." Sam rambled.

"Okay, and tell me, Sam, how exactly do you know about vampires?"

"Dean was teaching me. He basically taught me the jest about how to hunt. So are you gonna help me or not? I am worried that something bad is happening to him."

"I will be right there."

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam paced the floor waiting for Dean's father to arrive. He was about to give up waiting and leave when there was a knock at the door. He opened the door to find Dean's father there.

"Mr. Winchester?"

"John, its John."

"Okay come on in," Sam said feeling a bit nervous about meeting Dean's father like this.

"So, you say my son has been abducted by a vampire but you don't know where he is."

"Yes sir. According to my neighbor's descriptions and my notes, that what I believe took Dean."

"Okay let's try and piece this thing together and see what we can come up with."

Sam nodded. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers and handed one to John. Then sat down across from John. He noticed that John was cute but in that rugged look, but not like Dean. God he missed Dean. He wanted to feel Dean's lips-

"Sam!"

Sam shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, "Yes?"

"Did you not hear a word I said?"

"Sorry sir."

John sighed. "Alright I was saying that Dean must have been taken by one the vampires from the last hunt we did."

"But Dean said you guys were hunting a shape shifter."

"Well originally yes, but once we were done we got another job clearing out a vamp nest."

_So that's why it took Dean three weeks to come back. _"So why would this vampire be after Dean?"

"Because we wiped out practically their entire nest and I think, that because Dean did most of the killing, this particular vamp latched on to Dean's scent."

"What will they do to him?" Sam asked fearfully.

"Well to be honest, they could either kill him or turn him into one of them, but knowing Dean he wouldn't give up without a fight."

"So how do we find them?"

"The nest that we wiped out was in north Nebraska, so maybe that's where he is."

"It's worth a shot. Let's go." Sam said standing.

"Hold on son, if Dean taught you how to hunt, then he taught you that we can't just rush into a hunt."

"Mr. Winchester, John, I know but I don't care. I don't want anything to happen to Dean. We don't have time to be sitting around here testing the right and wrong ways to go after these bloodsuckers. I love Dean and would die if he was hurt." _Shit, I hadn't meant to say that._

John just looked at Sam and said, "Alright Sam, you are right. Let's go."

**TBC...**

**Sorry its so short, I got tired. Will post another chapter soon. Much love~RogueStorm**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Sorry about the horrible and short chapter here is a longer and little more action filled chapter. Enjoy!~RogueStorm**

**Chapter 8**

Dean knew he didn't have a lot of time left. The only reason he was being kept alive was because the vamps wanted to know where his dad and Bobby were. But he knew that the vamps would, sooner or later, either kill him or change him. He wasn't too thrilled about either choice. He needed a plan and he needed one fast.

"Are we ready to cooperate?" Kale asked coming to stand in front of him.

Dean remained silent. Better to keep silent than strike up a conversation.

"Not going to talk are we? So you aren't going to tell me where the other hunters are?"

"Yeah of course I will." Dean smirked.

"Well finally we have some cooperation. So tell me where are they?"

"In my dick." Dean retorted.

"You think you're funny?"

"I think I am adorable."

* * *

><p>Sam sat in the passenger seat of John's truck silently worried about Dean. <em>Dear God, please let him be okay.<em> He said to himself. He was deeply in his thoughts that he didn't realize it when John stopped the truck.

"Sam!" John called jerking Sam out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Let's go. This is the nest where we were the last time."

"Great, let's go. Dean could be in danger right now."

"Hold on a sec," John said handing him a machete, "You're gonna need this."

"What for?" Sam asked, eyeing the machete.

"To behead the bloodsuckers. This is the only way to do it." John replied.

Just then they heard Dean scream in pain. Sam felt his gut clench.

* * *

><p>"You son of a bitch!" Dean screamed at Kala.<p>

"Aww you are so cute." She purred, "Kale can I do it please?"

"No Kala." He said biting his arm. "Ready for this?"

"Why don't you just kill me?" Dean asked.

* * *

><p>Sam clenched the machete tight as he tiptoed toward the front of the building. John went around back. He silently opened the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. What he saw made him want to scream. Dean was tied to a post like a damn sacrifice with blood running from his neck. He saw a man edge closer to Dean and raised his arm to Dean's neck. He wondered what he was doing then remembered what Dean told him, "Vamp's create others of their kind by mixing their blood with their victims." Shit he was gonna turn Dean.<p>

"Get the fuck away from him you asshole!" Sam screamed raising the machete like a bat.

"Sammy?" Dean said weakly from the loss of blood.

Kala attempted to fend off Sam, but Sam swung the machete hard and fast beheading the female vampire. That caused a roar out of Kale.

"Sammy, run!" Dean screamed.

Sam didn't think twice about it, he ran. He almost bumped into another vampire. He skidded, pivoted and ran the other way. This time he was quickly surrounded by three vampires. He defiantly raised the machete, but one of the vamp's grabbed him by the neck. This caused him to lose his grip on the machete and it dropped. The vamp that had Sam in his grip, leaned into him like he was gonna bite him then all of a sudden his head dropped to the ground causing Sam to fall. Sam quickly got up and saw John standing there with blood on his machete.

"You okay?"

Sam just nodded and picked up the fallen machete.

"They were gonna turn him. We gotta get him out of here."

"And how do you suppose we do that? We are in a nest full of vampires." John said.

Sam smirked, "Let's go kill some evil sons of bitches."

John smiled for the first time at the young man, "My thoughts exactly."

So Sam went left and John went right and attacked every vampire in the nest. By the time Sam got to Dean, he had blood on his face and his shirt was soaked in blood.

"Hey Dean." Sam smiled.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, what do you say we get you down huh?" Sam said and used his bloody machete to cut the ropes. Dean fell to the ground and Sam rushed to pick him up.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said gazing into Sam's hazel eyes. He pulled Sam into a kiss. Sam parted his lips and felt Dean's tongue slip through. The two of them stood kissing for what seemed a long time.

"Ahem." John coughed getting the boys' attention.

Dean removed his mouth from Sam's and looked at his father.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dean, please don't be mad, but I called him for help. I didn't know what else to do when I found you had been taken." Sam told Dean giving him a sorry puppy dog look.

"I am not mad Sammy." Dean said putting his arm on Sam's shoulder.

John cleared his throat again, "What do you say we get out of here huh?"

Dean and Sam both nodded and the three of them walked back to John's truck.

"So Sam, nice job back there."John commented.

"Uh, thank you sir." Sam replied.

Dean smiled at Sam and kissed him again.

"Will you two stop that?" John asked looking pained.

"What's the matter dad? Am I disgusting you?" Dean smirked.

"Let's just go." John said getting into the truck. Dean and Sam followed suit. That's when Sam noticed Dean's neck.

"Dean, your neck is bleeding."

"Oh, yeah stupid bitch bit me. But don't worry though everything is fine. Thanks for coming to my rescue by the way Sammy."

"Dean you would have done the same for me. Besides, our love is what made me able to find you." Sam smiled, "Our Winchester Love."

"Oh gag me please." John mumbled then laughed.

"Aw, come on dad, you know you love us." Dean said planting a kiss on Sam's lips.

"Dude! Are you guys seriously gonna do that the whole way?" John asked.

"Dean, let's stop your dad is looking grossed out." Sam smiled.

"Okay."

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well ladies and gentlemen here is the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**WARNING: Part of this chapter is extremely sexually graphic so if you have a problem skip the the second half.**

**Chapter 9**

John drove back to Sam's apartment and the boys thanked John and climbed out the truck.

"Sam, hold on a sec. I want to talk to you."

Sam looked nervous and Dean groaned, "Dad."

"Relax Dean. I will talk to you when I am done with Sam. Go wait inside."

Sam threw his keys to Dean and climbed back in the truck.

"Is there something wrong sir?"

"Let me ask you something. Do you love my son?" John asked turning in his seat to face Sam.

Sam looked afraid. "Well sir, yes, I do. I love him very much."

John sighed, "I figured as much. I mean why would you go through so much trouble to rescue him?"

"Is that gonna be a problem, sir?"

"Let me ask you this, Are your intentions noble?"

"I assure you sir, yes. I assure you that this is not just some hanky panky sex. I love Dean with all my heart."

"Alright, that's all I wanted to know. Let me tell you though, that if you hurt my son in anyway…" John let the sentence hang.

"I understand sir."

"First of all enough with all this "sir" shit. Its John got it? Good now send Dean out here."

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes Dean came back into the apartment and sat down next to Sam on the couch.<p>

"Everything okay?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

Dean turned to Sam, "Yeah, Sammy, everything is good."

Sam nodded and started to head toward the kitchen, "Hey I am gonna make a sandwich. You hungry?"

Dean looked at Sam with lustful eyes. He stood up and nodded his head. As Sam shook his head and turned to the kitchen, Dean stopped him.

"Sammy, I want you." He whispered in Sam's ear.

"Dean." Sam moaned. "I was talking about food."

"I want you, Sammy." Dean whispered again kissing Sam's neck and letting his hand travel to Sam's crotch.

"Deann." Sam moaned again.

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and led him to the bedroom. Once in the room, Dean started kissing Sam hard and fast on the mouth.

"Open your mouth for me Sammy."Dean said against his mouth.

Sam opened his mouth and felt Dean slip inside. Sam trailed his hand down to Dean's crotch and he heard Dean moan with pleasure inside his mouth. While still kissing Dean, Sam fumbled with the button on his pants.

"Dean." Sam whimpered when he couldn't get it open. Dean stopped kissing Sam long enough to undo the button and zipper on both his and Sam's pants. Sam gave Dean an evil smile and got on his knees. He looked at Dean one more time then slipped him into his mouth.

"Sammy." Dean moaned with pleasure.

Sam stopped after a few minutes and led Dean to the bed.

"I want to feel you inside me, Dean." Sam said slightly out of breath and lay down with Dean next to him. Dean slipped inside Sam causing a moan of pleasure to leave his lips. Dean pumped him hard and fast until they were both spent and lay next to each other exhausted. Dean folded Sam into his arms and held him until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Dean, your phone is ringing." Sam shook Dean.<p>

"nanora. Go away." Dean mumbled.

Sam was confused about the first thing Dean said. He attempted to wake Dean again.

"Dean, your phone is ringing."

"Alright, alright," Dean said grabbing the phone. "Yeah?"

"Dean, its Bobby. I have a hunt for you and Sam."

Dean sat up in bed searching for his pants. Sam handed them to him and he put them on while cradling the phone. "Where?"

"Boston, Massachusetts." Bobby said giving him the details of the hunt.

By the time Dean hung up with Bobby Sam had a beer waiting for him. "Who was that?"

"Bobby. He said he had a hunt for us in Massachusetts." Dean said taking a sip of the beer.

"Well let's hit the road."


End file.
